The Beautiful Letdown
by Expectance
Summary: The kids are all grown up now and it's time to face the war. It's up to the Order of the Phoenix to stop Lord Voldemort, and along the way, the group faces the cold, harsh realities of war. Including death, and betrayal. First though, a wedding! Volume II
1. Graduation and Engagements

**The Beautiful Letdown**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Starts at Graduation, 7th year. Susie is left to deal with Sirius' arrest and could there possibly be kids? SBOC RLOC Next Gen. HPOC DMOC BZOC HGOC. Broken Angel Chronicles #2

**Disclaimer **All characters written by JK Rowling do not belong to me!!

* * *

Susie spun around in her graduation robes, laughing. Sirius grabbed her by the waist to stop her spinning.

"Babe, you're gonna kill yourself. We haven't graduated yet." Susie looked over at James and Lily. She smiled. They had FINALLY gotten together after Susie had made Lily realize that she really did have a thing for "Potter" now James and the usual "babe".

All of the graduating 7th years were sitting outside, waiting for Dumbledore to finish his speech and the calling of the names to begin. Sirius seemed kind of antsy and kept fidgeting with something in his pocket. He looked at Susie and she smiled at him. He loved her so much.

James looked at Lily who was seated in his lap. He couldn't believe that they were dating. He had waited ages and finally his dream had come true. Lily smiled at him and stopped toying with his hair.

"James, are you nervous? I mean, we have our whole lives ahead of us after this."

James twirled a strand of her red hair around his finger.

"Don't worry Lilikins, all I know is that I want to spend my life with you." Lily blushed and looked down. James smiled and looked at Sirius. His friend looked nervous and he knew why. He was busting to tell Lily but so far, only the Marauders knew.

Professor McGonagall came bustling out, calling to the lounging 7th years that they must get in order. Sirius squeezed Susie's hand and went off in search of the Bs. She caught up with James, who was on his way back to P.

"James, I'm excited," she told him as they walked back. James laughed.

"You should be. This graduation is going to change your life." Susie looked puzzled and James found P and gave her a little wave.

Susie smoothed out her robes as she walked into the Great Hall. Sirius turned around from the front and winked at her. She spotted her grandfather in the crowd, along with her cousin. He had already graduated.

Susie currently wasn't speaking to her cousin. He had been the one taking the pictures of her and Remus. When she had found this out, she had angrily confronted her cousin, who had confessed to handing the pictures over to the Slytherins. He hadn't realized how far they would take them. She didn't plan on ratting him out to her grandfather although Sirius said she should, but as far as she saw him, he was just a guy living in her house with her grandfather.

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius looked at Susie before he went up on stage.

She noticed Remus and Vicky quietly talking. They weren't dating yet, but they were close. Both had admitted they had feelings for each other but after a long period of not talking, they decided to take it slow and get to know each other better.

"Lily Hope Evans."

Susie smiled in joy at graduating and content that all her friends were finally happy. The only sad thing was that Elisa, Remus' old girlfriend, had dropped out of school this year. She had moved to America to start treating her disease. Remus had had a fit when he had found out about Elisa's cancer. He had holed himself up for days until finally, Elisa left. It had been Vicky to bring Remus out of his depression.

Last she had heard, Elisa was doing well. The doctors were telling her that the cancer was starting to subside and she would be coming to England in a few months. She wasn't bitter about Remus and Vicky, she was glad he was happy and she really wanted to see James and Lily.

"Remus J. Lupin." Remus went up, proudly receiving the parchment that stated he had graduated from Hogwarts. Representatives from different lines of work that they could take, including the Ministry of Magic were there.

Susie had decided against an Auror job, knowing that it was a risk to be an auror. She had finally decided to join the Wizarding Professors Training Academy to become a DADA professor. She had always wanted to teach at Hogwarts.

"Victoria Daphne Lafayette" Vicky proudly marched onto the platform, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder. She smiled radiantly at the crowd and was immediately approached by photographers with business card. Vicky's dream was to become a Wizarding model.

Sirius grinned at her from the chairs where he was sitting. Rainzzi waved from her seat also. Susie grinned back.

"Susannah Jocelyn McFasley" Sirius whooped as she went on stage and accepted her parchment. When she marched off, Danley Miswat, from the WPTA approached her with a packet of papers she had to fill out.

"James Andrew Potter" James proudly marched on, grinning madly at the crowd and blowing Lily a kiss. She blushed. He was approached by representatives from the World Quidditch Federation.

Susie was sitting next to Lily when she saw Sirius get up and walk back towards the platform. Dumbledore looked up down at him and Susie thought he was going to be told to go back to his seat, but surprisingly, he gave up the platform.

Sirius looked nervous as he looked around and took a crumbled piece of parchment out of his pocket. He cleared his throat.

"Hi everyone. As you may all know, I'm Sirius Black and I just graduated. Now, um, as a lot of you all know, I'm dating a beautiful girl named Susie McFasley." Everyone turned to look at Susie. She blushed. He looked directly at her from the stage.

"Susie, the last 2 years have been the greatest 2 years of my life. All the memories we've made together. I fell in love with you as soon as Remus showed me your picture. But it's not just your beauty that I love about you, it's your smile, it's the way you make me laugh, it's the way you make all those funny expressions that make you, you. Your brutal honesty, your attitude, but the way you can be sweet too. You're there for me at the hardest times of my life and always there to listen. I realized a long time ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He stepped down from the platform and went over to her, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box.

"Susie McFasley, I love you. Do me the honor of being my wife. Marry me?" Lily gasped and Susie looked shocked and happy at the same time. After a nerve wracking couple of seconds, Susie threw her arms around Sirius' neck.

"Yes I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, tears of joy running down her face. Sirius took her hand and slipped a ring on it. The diamond sparkled in the light as he hugged her. Everyone started to cheer at the newly engaged couple.

After all the chaos, James and Lily approached the couple. He grinned at Sirius and they enveloped each other in a hug. Lily launched herself at Susie.

"You're going to be a wife," she cried into Susie's shoulder.

"I know!!" Susie said back.

Remus and Vicky came after, hugging Susie. Remus chuckled as James hugged Susie and affectionately called her dirt, earning a hearty slap from her. Lily giggled.

"Susie! I am going to help plan your wedding!" Vicky called. She kissed Susie on both cheeks. "I know we haven't been the greatest of friends, but I would be honored to help you with your wedding." Susie smiled and pulled both Vicky and Lily into hugs.

"Lils, you're going to be my maid of honor and Vics, you're gonna be a bridesmaid."

Next approaching was her grandfather.

"I see you are going to be getting married," he said quietly. She reached up to hug her grandfather.

"Yes Grandfather, I'm going to be married." He smiled finally.

"Well, I suppose this is as good of time as any." He fumbled with some papers in his pockets and finally pulled out a stack of papers.

"These are yours." Susie looked over them.

"Grandfather, these are the deeds to the manor and all the land." She looked shocked. He nodded.

"Your cousin didn't want it, he is moving to America and I already wrote it out that the house is officially yours. It was going to be a graduation gift, but now it can be a wedding gift." Susie looked down at the papers before giving her Grandfather a hug, a tight one. He looked surprised. Then he actually hugged her back.

He put a folder down on top of the stack.

"Here are the house elves contracts. They are employed and paid for the next 10 years, all of them. Think of it as an investment." Susie smiled again, tears in her eyes.

Rainzzi and William ambled over.

"Congratulations," William said, shaking her hand.

"Come here," she said, pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised and then he relaxed. Rainzzi enveloped her in a hug next.

"Oh I almost forgot. We have a meeting on Tuesday to discuss the company. It's at 3:00, don't be late." Rainzzi pecked her cheek before leaving with William in tow. Susie collapsed into a chair, examining the ring Sirius had given her. It was a gold band with 3 diamonds in a row across it.

Remus sat down next to her.

"Well you're getting married," he said smiling. Susie put her arm around him.

"Yeah, I know. This is crazy huh?" Remus nodded. The two talked for a little while more until Sirius came by.

"I have come to fetch my fiancée," he announced. Remus let go of her and gave her a hug farewell.

"We'll be seeing you later Moony," Sirius said, putting his arm around Susie's shoulders and leading her off.

"Where are we off to?" he asked. They stopped at the tree by the lake.

"Sit down, I have to show you something." Sirius sat down against the tree and Susie pulled the papers and set them down in his lap, kneeling in front of him. Sirius rifled through the papers.

"These are deeds and contracts…" he said, his brow furrowed.

"To the manor, my grandfather gave them to me! We have everything! He's leaving everything except his personal stuff." Sirius jumped up and took Susie in his arms, spinning her around, then stopped and kissed her.

A throat cleared behind them. Susie turned around in Sirius' arms. Standing behind her was Chase DeSantos. She smiled at him and untangled herself from Sirius' arms.

"Hey," he said quietly, his graduation robes in his hands.

"Hey."

"I thought you'd marry Black," he said, a smile playing at his lips. Susie giggled and hugged Chase.

"Chase, are you going to WPTA?" she asked. Chase nodded.

"I'm going to study to be a Arithmancy professor." Susie smiled.

"Yay! I'm studying to be a DADA professor."

"Ahah! My adversary!" Susie laughed and then her expression turned grave. She grabbed Chase's arm.

"Did you…?" Chase shook his head and pulled up his sleeve. No dark mark.

"Good," she sighed with relief. Rainzzi hadn't gotten one either. It seemed both these Slytherins had some common sense.

"Anyways, I'm going back to my flat. I'll stop by sometime, okay? At the manor?" Susie nodded and Chase disappeared with a wave. Sirius put his arms around Susie.

"Let's go home," he said, burying his face in her hair.

* * *

"James! Put me down!!" Lily screeched as James carried her into his flat. Laying her on his bed, he began to trail kisses down her neck, and on the exposed skin of her chest. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her face held a look of pleasure.

Slowly unbuttoning the buttons to her shirt, he placed kisses on the newly exposed skin, finally getting the shirt off. She moaned as he kissed her flat stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel.

He worked his way downward, unzipping her jeans and pulling them off her legs. Lily assisted him by wriggling her legs till the jeans were at her feet. This left Lily in her black lacy bra and matching knickers.

Lily hooked her leg around James', reversing their positions. Lily was now straddling James' hips on top of the bed. She deftly popped open the buttons to his shirt, playing with his tie.

Untying the tie off of him with her teeth, Lily got down to his pants. She finally got the slacks off and began to work on his neck. James moaned as her teeth scraped up against his neck.

The positions reversed themselves again, James now back on top of Lily. He reached behind Lily, unclasping her bra. He looked at her for approval. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself now.

Lily was excited and nervous at the same time. This wasn't the first time she had had sex, but this was her first time with James. She had made him wait 6 months for this. Lily had made the decision the night before that she was ready to give James what he wanted, what he had been pushing for, for the last 6 months.

She knew she was in love with him, just as much as he loved her. As he kissed her breasts, causing her to arch her back in pleasure, she came back from her pleasure high and decided to do it.

"James, I love you," she breathed. James stopped and looked at her. Then he grinned.

"I love you too," he told her back, kissing her hard on the mouth, their tongues entangling with each other. Finally they shed each other of their remaining clothes and James forged into Lily, causing her to scream in ecstasy.

When they both finished, laying next to each other, Lily fell asleep, her hand entwined with James', their legs tangled together.

* * *

"So do you want to just come home and talk?" Remus asked Vicky. She bit her bottom lip and suddenly looked shy.

"Sure." She had never been to Remus' house. She knew he was still living with his parents. She had just never met them.

Apparating to his house, they stopped at a fairly large cottage in the hills. Remus opened the door, ushering Vicky in. His parents had left for Scotland after Remus' graduation for some alone time without Remus or his brother.

"Rom," he called. A tall boy with dark blonde hair and Remus' amber colored eyes came shuffling out, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He eyed Vicky.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi," she smiled. Remus introduced them.

"Romulus, Vicky. Vicky, Romulus." He sat down at the kitchen table and conjured up some pumpkin juice for her to drink. She gingerly sat down at the table.

"Don't be shy," he said after an awkward moment. Romulus was searching around in the refrigerator.

"I'm going back to sleep," he said, shuffling back to his room and shutting the door.

"He's friendly," Vicky commented.

"When he's not sleeping," Remus said with a smile. Remus reached across the table and took Vicky's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. He couldn't help it. She looked so sweet, just staring down at the pumpkin juice with a small smile on her face.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"This company wants to represent me, you know, as a model. They said I'm perfect for it and that they'd have me famous in no time."

"That's great Vicky, you should follow your dreams," he said, his thumb stroking her hand.

"Yeah, but I'm skeptical." He looked up at her.

"About what?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared to get into this, you know?" Remus nodded.

"I understand. It's your decision."

"And I still have to help Susie plan her wedding! That's my top priority," she suddenly announced. Remus chuckled.

"That it is."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So what do you guys think? Like? Love? Hate? Tell me now! And just let me tell you before people review and ask… the bonus chapter got canceled cause it didn't tie in with the plot and the people who I promised would be in here, like Elisa, etc. You are going to be in here. You'll see. Have a little faith in me!!


	2. Author's notesorry guys

To my readers

WOW It's been forever and I'm ready to hit myself for going this long and keeping you all hanging. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I actually had the chapters on disk, I just kept forgetting to update! Unfortunately I lost the disk and that was a lot to write, so unless I find it, I'm not going to be updating those stories for a while. BUT I'm thinking of starting a new Draco/OC story, so look for that soon. I also have a few other ideas for stories, so hopefully look for those in the future! Once again, sorry for the long wait!


	3. Changes

The Beautiful Letdown

**The Beautiful Letdown**

Chapter 2

WHOA! What's this. It has been a solid 3 years since I've looked at this story, yet I'm feeling inspired. That and to continue on with a few of my other stories. Unfortunately I had them written, but my old computer is unfixable and so won't even start up so I can't transfer them to my laptop. Luckily, three years later, I've hopefully improved my writing skills. Only time will tell. You be the judge?

DISCLAIMER: Anything recognizable from the Harry Potter verse? Definitely not mine!

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just trying to see if I can get this any tighter."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to _die _if this gets any tighter." The conversation was between one Lily Evans and Susie McFasley, soon to be Susie Black, the future wife of Sirius Black. The scene was in the bridal store. As maid of honor, Lily Evans received the honor of accompanying Susie to all the places when she didn't need Sirius around or he couldn't be around, the dress fitting being one of these places.

The slim black-haired girl spun around in front of the mirror as Lily stepped away from her. She sighed happily as she looked at herself, imagining herself stepping down the aisle with Sirius waiting at the end for her, waiting to join himself to her in holy matrimony.

"No more pins, please!" Susie pleaded with her maid of honor as Lily advanced towards her again with a set of pins in her right hand. "It's tight enough with the corset. Don't make it any worse!"

"Alright, whatever, but don't come to me if your dress is too loose on your wedding day," Lily complained, rolling her eyes at her friend. Susie laughed, knowing that wasn't true, that Lily would come to her rescue if anything went wrong on the wedding day.

"If you insist." She smoothed out the silky material on the skirt of the dress, admiring the handiwork on the bodice. The combination of the pearls and the diamonds and the intricate but subtle flower patterns would make her stand out supremely. Turning to the dressmaker, she nodded with a rather large smile. "Marianne, this is gorgeous! It's everything I imagined," Susie told her, hands clasped together in front of her. "You did amazing work. Now let's get this thing off so I can get it home. I'll come pick it up, say, five o'clock?"

Paying for the dress, Susie left the place with Lily to grab some lunch. They were meeting up with Vicky to talk about wedding stuff. It seemed all that they ever talked about was wedding stuff, really. With the wedding date looming closer and closer, what else could they talk about it? She had nearly everything ready; tuxes, dresses, cake, flowers, venue, etc.

"Cobb salad," she ordered as they sat down at the café they all always met up at. Chances were, if you came here around lunchtime during the week, at least one of them was there. As Lily ordered, Susie fiddled with her engagement ring.

"Do you think it was right that Sirius and I not live together during the engagement?" she asked Lily, sipping her water. Lily nodded slowly, pondering her own response before nodding again.

"I think so. You guys have made it two years not living together. Another six months couldn't possibly hurt much."

"Except Sirius' libido," Susie said with a laugh. "Every chance he gets, he's pulling me into some alcove or nook. The guy is starved for a shag cause I never give him exactly what he wants."

"That'll teach him," Lily nearly cackled at the thought of Sirius being denied the few things he loved, which were sex and Susie. But Susie had done the right thing. They had the rest of their lives together and the pair had already decided on a quick engagement. Most normal couples waited a year or so but not Susie and Sirius. Blame it on all the events that had passed but Sirius was dying to make Susie his wife and Susie really couldn't deny him that. It was rare, wasn't it? To find someone who was so anxious to settle down with a girl for the rest of their life.

"So what about you and James? Any wedding bells in the future for you two?" Susie asked, eyebrows raised. Lily shook her head.

"Not yet, though we'll see. Maybe your wedding will inspire James into popping the question." Susie nearly squealed at that. She wanted nothing more than her two friends to get hitched. The pair had been denied the pleasure of being together for so long (mostly due to Lily's stubbornness) that Susie just wanted them to get married already and make up for lost time.

"I would be completely thrilled if that happened. And of course demand to be the maid of honor."

The bell on the door rang, signaling that someone had walked into the café, and that person just so happened to be the final third member of their trio, Vicky Lafayette.

"Sorry I'm late!" the French girl explained, kissing both of her friends on both cheeks and sitting down gracefully in the last chair, her hand immediately going up to signal their waiter to come get her order. "The clam chowder, please. In a bread bowl. And an iced tea. Thank you darling," she told him, not even looking at the menu. "Now," she said, turning to the girls, then reaching into her purse and pulling out a book which she set in front of Susie, "here, this is for you."

Susie peered at it. "What is it?"

"A wedding vows book! Because knowing you, you haven't even started yet."

Susie opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it, realizing that, yes, she hadn't even started. She'd been too busy running around doing everything else to be honest. "Yes, yes, alright, I haven't started yet."

"James said Sirius has his already written out. After revising it like... seven times already." Susie had to smile at the image of Sirius writing something, then scribbling it out and throwing the paper somewhere on the floor. He was probably making a mess of James' apartment. For the engagement, the group had changed their living arrangements. Lily and James had moved in together but because of Susie's request for Sirius to not immediately move into the manor with her, which her grandfather had vacated to live in the French countryside, Lily had instead moved in with her for the duration of the engagement.

"Ah, bloody hell. And there's only two more weeks left," Susie said, suddenly whipping out a planner so she could check what available days she had to sit down and write her vows. Between school, work and planning the wedding, not to mention seeing Sirius occasionally so he wouldn't cry about her being too busy for him, the young soon-to-be bride rarely had any free time. She tried not to let herself get too stressed out by assuring herself that once she was married, she would have much more free time. Especially since they were going to be gone for three weeks on their honeymoon. They'd decided they wanted to go to Italy for a week, then the Caribbean for some definite R&R. They both needed it.

Since graduation, both had been busy trying to get their lives established, while trying to establish it with each other at the same time. Sirius had finally decided on trying to become an Auror and was currently on OTJ (On The Job) training, occasionally having to go out of the country for a few days. Susie was also attending the Academy, working at the Ministry as a front desk receptionist. She was still considering a job change, wondering if working for the Ministry would just be easier for her and Sirius. If she finished at the academy and got a job at Hogwarts, when would she see her husband?

The girls finished off their lunch then split up. Susie had plans for the rest of the day, including meeting with Sirius to pick out the wedding registrar. Just because they were having a Wizarding wedding didn't mean Susie didn't want actual useful, familiar gifts.

* * *

"Yeah, see you later, mate," Sirius said to one of his buddies at the Ministry as he left, checking the reception desk to see if his fiancee was working today, which she wasn't; she'd already told him she had wedding things to take care of today. He liked seeing her when he got out of training, especially since the whole no sex, no living together until the marriage thing. That was killing him! He complained to James and Remus about it all the time, especially when James went sneaking off to Susie's place to find Lily or Lily came over and the pair locked themselves in James' room. Sirius wanted to shag his future wife! And well, there were two more weeks left, he figured he could get at least one shag out of her. If there was one thing Sirius could do, it was talk Susie out of things. Call it a weakness she had for him, much similar to the one he had for her.

He was currently meeting her at the department store so they could pick out… gifts? For people to buy them? To be honest, Sirius didn't really care! As long as they got stuff or money, Sirius was fine with whatever they were getting. It was Susie who'd wanted a big wedding and he wanted to give it to her, but the consequences had been no sex, and she was always so busy, the rare few times that he got to spend with her were usually about things that involved the wedding. Who knew there were so many details involved in planning a wedding.

The department store was surprisingly empty as Sirius entered and headed to the third floor, hands shoved in his pocket. He spotted Susie almost immediately, standing there looking all sexy in her skirt and business jacket. Walking up behind her, she didn't notice him until his hand was pinching her in the arse. "Daddy likes," he growled in her ear playfully, causing Susie to startle.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, hand immediately flying out to hit him in the arm as a reflex. Sirius, though, had quicker reflexes and caught her hand before she could lay some form of physical abuse on him. "You scared me," Susie said, shaking her head and turning towards him, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing Sirius to sigh exasperatedly, a smirk present on Susie's face.

"Well hello to you too, love. I just couldn't help it. You looked all sexy and business-like in that little suit," he said to her in her ear, voice low as if he was telling her some big secret.

"Mmmhmm," Susie responded, not convinced. Sirius merely wrapped his arm around her shoulders so they could walk around the department store. Susie already had the scanner that let you scan items automatically into the registrar and she scanned a toaster, as well as a few pieces of china that looked exactly the same to Sirius.

They stopped at a display with some wine glasses and Susie picked up two of them showing them to Sirius. "Which one do you like better? I kind of like the dip of the glass in this one," she told him, indicating the one in her right hand. Sirius squinted at the both of them.

"Uh, love? They look exactly the same!"

Susie frowned at them as Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, nibbling on her ear. "No they aren—Sirius! Stop that!" she told him, trying to push his arm off of her, but he was stronger and definitely persistent. And she couldn't deny that that felt good. "C'mon Sirius, which… glass?" she asked, faltering as she felt his tongue dip into her ear, which made her nearly drop both. "S-Sirius!" she exclaimed, putting the glasses down and pushing him away. "We're in public!"

"That's never stopped you before," he told her with a smoldering look, wrapping both his arms and her waist and pulling her right against his body.

"Sirius, stop. We need to do this," she told him, her resolve starting to weaken. They hadn't shagged in _months _and he was starting to make her regret making that very decision.

"But-but," he said, big puppy dog eyes that she could never say no to present on his face.

At first, she looked at him with an unchanging expression. Finally, she set the scanner down.

"We need to find a room."

"The bathroom?"

"Too risky!"

"Let's just leave and go home," Sirius whined. He was anxious now that she was finally actually giving in and he was actually going to get _laid _in what seemed like it had been months, since it had been.

"Fine, fine," she finally gave in. "But I need to back in the city by five."

10 minutes later and they were back at the manor in Susie's room and Sirius was desperately stripping their clothes off. He felt like he had been starved and deprived of water and now there was a pitcher of it right in front of him.

Her shirt first, then her skirt, then his shirt, then her bra, then his pants and boxers, then his socks and finally, the barrier that was preventing him from making sweet, sweet love to his fiancée, her knickers.

His hands slid over the front of her body, caressing the soft skin that he hadn't been able to touch in months. Her hands slid down his back, nails digging into his skin, her fingers dragging themselves slowly up and down his spine. Really, anything that would get him going. She was dying now that she was here and willing.

"Sirius," she begged, looking up at him with what he liked to call her "bedroom eyes."

"Love, you don't know how glad I am to have you here," the deprived animagus told her, before entering her, causing her to exhale and gasp at the same time. "Oh… fuck, Merlin, that feels amazing," Sirius groaned as he settled into the warmth that was Susie. She was so tight and just so good. He felt her insides clench around him, nearly causing him to come right then and there.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, grasping her thigh in an attempt to get her to stop doing that.

"Well, move," she ordered, her hips moving up against his. He held her hip down, then pulled out and then thrust back into her again, causing the both of them to shudder. A few seconds later and he was thrusting into her frantically, sweat forming on his forehead, desperate to get his release but for her to get hers first so she wouldn't think he was selfish. Clearly Susie had plans of her own when she hooked a leg around Sirius' and managed to move them with him still inside of her so that she was now on top, straddling him. He let out a strangled moan at the change in positions, his breathing picking up rapidly. Susie had barely moved her hips and he was already almost there. _God damn it! _Sirius swore in his head, thinking that this must be how virgins felt, as he concentrated on anything that wasn't Susie riding him. _Uh… the Falcons lost to the Harpies last week.. OH!_

Susie was determined to make this last, because she'd almost made it to the wedding. They only had two weeks left. But she'd given in so she was going to drag this thing out as long as humanly possibly, moreso as punishment to him for persuading her into giving in to something she had been so determined to not do, not that it wasn't entirely his fault. But still, it was nice to blame someone and at least she wasn't killing him. Even though that's probably what he felt like being done to him right about now. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave him a sexy glance, then began to move on top of him slowly, making each thrust as slow and deep as possible, which was a vast change from Sirius' pace.

"Susie," Sirius groaned, begging and pleading with her to stop this torture. "Please, please, please," he begged her, needing to feel release. Sirius couldn't take this anymore! He knew she was almost there, he could feel her around him and finally he grabbed her hips and pushed into her two, three, four times rapidly. On the fourth time, he pushed her hips down into him and held her there, causing her orgasm to explode inside of her. That was all it took and he was gone, groaning loudly as he spilled his seed into her. Susie collapsed on top of him, exhausted from her own orgasm.

Moving them so that he could pull out of her and then spoon with her, she sighed, snuggling closer against him.

"Well? Was that worth it?" he asked her, not being able to help the smug expression on his face at his triumph.

"Mmmmm," was Susie's only response as she turned over in his arms to face him, kissing him softly. Sirius smiled at the kiss, breaking it off and brushing some hair out of her face.

"Can we please just spend all day in bed? We'll make love. We'll cook naked dinners. I'll even put a bowtie on and dance to amuse you," he told her with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Susie sighed and sat up, leaning over to kiss Sirius but shaking her head. "I can't, darling. I have things to do today. Plus I have a meeting with the linen guy because apparently the linens we picked are out so now I have to pick something else to match with the décor—" She was cut off by Sirius' lips on hers.

"Love, you're worrying too much about this! Don't sweat all this small stuff. Just think, in two weeks, you'll be my wife," he told her, cupping her cheek and stroking her face. "And then we can do all the shagging our hearts desire!" Sirius added with a wolfish grin. Susie rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You mean all the shagging _your _heart desires," she corrected. Sirius laughed.

"Well that too. Just because you're on your way to becoming the future Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher doesn't mean you need to go around correcting your future husband like I'm one of your students."

"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Susie said, flopping back on the bed and looking at the clock.

"What's on your mind, love?" Sirius positioned himself so he was lying on his side next to her.

"Well, I was thinking that, if I became a professor at Hogwarts, I wouldn't get to see you as much," Susie started off, a serious expression covering her facial features. Sirius nodded and let her continue. "And since I'm already working at the Ministry, why don't I just go back to my old dream…" she trailed off, wondering if he would remember.

Sirius nodded. "An Auror."

"So what do you think of that? I mean, I have all the pre-training. I could just talk to your boss about joining training and still keep my reception job."

"So you're dropping out of the Academy? What does Chase think about that?"

Susie looked sheepish. "I haven't told him yet."

* * *

Susie was at the Academy the next day for a class that Chase also happened to have. They both needed to take general education classes, as well as classes for the specific subject they wanted to teach in order to get accredited.

"Hey, did you write up that paper that's due today?" a black-haired young man asked from behind Susie. She turned around and smiled at her school friend, Chase DeSantos.

"Barely. I had to get away from Sirius in order to pick up my dress and then whip up the paper in time."

Chase smiled at Susie as they both headed into the classroom. "How are the wedding plans going so far?"

"Busy," she complained, sitting down in a seat and opening her book bag. "I have no time for myself lately. In between work, school, the wedding and entertaining Sirius, I don't remember the last time I sat down and had some 'me' time."

Chase patted Susie on the shoulder as he took the seat next to her. "Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end."

A loud clap startled Susie as she pulled on her reading glasses and took out a quill and parchment. "Class, today we're going to talk about the psychological aspects of dealing with children," the professor announced. Whispering a charm, Susie's pen began to write down what the professor was lecturing about. Leaning over, she whispered to Chase, "I've been thinking about leaving after this year."

He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning over and then looking down at the professor. "Why?"

"Just, I was just thinking that if I teach at Hogwarts, I won't see Sirius as often as I want to. And I already have the pre-training to become an Auror and I'd still love to do that. Plus, Sirius has already entered training and I was just thinking I could join him."

Chase made a pouting face at her. "So you're leaving me here?" he whispered.

"Sorry," Susie responded, giving her friend an apologetic smile.

"McFasley! DeSantos! Pay attention or leave. Thank you!" came the bark from the front of the class.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" came a voice from the foyer that could only be Sirius Black. Susie poked her head outside of study and frowned down at him.

"Sirius, what's going on?"

"Well, I think that... since, you know, we already broke one rule, we could break the… other?" he asked with an innocent grin, holding up his suitcases.

"Sirius!"

"Baby, c'mon! I'm dying without you and I cannot STAND being with James when Lily is sneaking over there to do the naughty with him!" He used his best pouting face with her. "Lily will probably be glad to move back in with James. I'm sure she's getting tired of sneaking into her own flat. And besides, there's only a week before the wedding!"

Susie had to chuckle at his logic. "Well, I guess you do have a point there." She sighed and was silent momentarily, then smiled. "Alright, fine, fine."

"Woo!" Sirius cheered, dropping his suitcases, running up the stairs and scooping Susie up, twirling her in the air. She laughed and struggled lightly, trying to get him to put her down.

"Sirius!!" she exclaimed, slapping at his arms. "You insufferable little—" She was silenced by his mouth on hers and she couldn't help but return the kiss, her hands sliding into his hair as he set her down. Then, just as suddenly as he kissed her, he knelt down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to her—no their bedroom for a little celebration time.

"Wait! I'm still trying to finish writing my vows!" Susie exclaimed, looking in the direction of the study.

"That can wait," Sirius practically purred, slamming the bedroom door shut.

* * *

And that's it! Tell me what you all think and if I should continue! Reviews are lovely, thanks !


End file.
